Prue Halliwell (Earth-02)
Prudence "Prue" Halliwell (born: October 28th, 1993) is the oldest Charmed One, and had always been regarded as the bravest and most powerful of the three sisters, to the extent that she was granted the nicknames "Super Witch" and "Wicca Wonder" History Early Life Prue was the eldest of three children born to the Warren witch Patrica Halliwell and occult detective Victor Bennett. While still a child, Prue learned to levitate and manipulate objects through psionic force. When her grandmother, Penny, judged that Prue had reached a certain level of mastery of her telekinetic power, she recommended to her parents that they enroll her in the newly established Magic School. Shortly after her youngest sister Phoebe was conceived, Victor began descending into an addiction to dark magic and, using one of Patty's books without her knowledge, experimented in summoning a demon. He succeeded in bringing the powerful demon Thog the Nether-Spawn to Earth from the other-dimensional world of Sominus without realizing Thog would not be under his control. Penny managed to save Prue and Piper's lives, and Thog was forced back to Sominus. As a result of Victor's reckless usage of magic, Patty and Penny kicked him out of the house and he left to cleanse himself of his addiction to magic. In order to protect them and let them lead normal lives, Penny, at Patty's behest, bound her grandchildren's powers soon after Phoebe was born. Penny also erased Prue and Piper's memory of magic and having powers. Prue was also taken out of Magic School and placed in conventional school. On February 28th, 2002, Patty was killed by a Water Demon after she attempted to vanquish it at Camp Skylark. Prue, who had been a camper there, witnessed her mother's body be taken away and was so traumatized that she couldn't say "I love you" to anyone, as it was the last thing she ever said to her mother. Penny assumed legal guardianship of her grandchildren and did her best raising them, while simultaneously protecting them from the demonic threats that constantly plagued them. After their mother's death, coupled with their father's abandonment, Prue had to look after her younger sisters, to the extent of sacrificing a majority of her childhood to help raise them. Piper even stated that she and Phoebe were lucky and had an easy life because Prue was so responsible, while Phoebe confessed that Prue took her surrogate-maternal duties so well yet so seriously that she always felt Prue was more of a strict mother to her rather than an older sister. Despite her serious nature and myriad of responsibilities, during her high school years, Prue was a very popular student. She was the president of the student council and the head cheerleader in her squad. She had an on and off relationship with her and her sisters' childhood friend Andy Trudeau. At the age of seventeen, the boy Prue thought she was in love with attacked her incurring the wrath of an indignant Penny. According to Piper, Penny presumably used witchcraft to deal with him as the boy was never seen again afterwards. After Prue and her sisters reached young adulthood, Penny tried her best to keep them together so they would be able to fulfill their destiny of being the Charmed Ones. However, because Prue and Phoebe could never get along, she believed that they would never mature enough to handle their powers once they were unbound. While away at college, Prue met and became engaged to Roger Harrisson. A few weeks before Prue's wedding to Roger, Roger tried to romance Phoebe and she rebuffed him. Prue's coworker walked in on this and told of the event to Prue, who assumed that Phoebe initiated the advances. After Prue and Phoebe got into a physical altercation over the alleged affair, Penny decided to strip them of their powers. After Penny brewed the power stripping potion and retrieved the Prism of Souls, she went into cardiac arrest and died before she could strip her grandchildren of their powers. Destiny as a Charmed One Unlike her younger sisters, Prue had relatively mixed emotions to being a witch and a Charmed One. She first learned of their legacy from Phoebe and, despite her initial skepticism, was forced to accept it as truth when she unintentionally used telematerialization to fill her cup of coffee with cream. While Prue was reluctant to the idea of being a witch, and a most powerful one at that, she learned to embrace it, especially after Phoebe forced her to acknowledge her suppressed anger at Roger and their father, which also led the sisters to realize the trigger to her primary power of telekinesis: the emotion of anger. Despite her attempts to keep a life outside of magic, Prue's witchcraft responsibilities frequently ruin her efforts, especially when it came to her relationship with Andy; her high school flame who works on the supernatural phenomenon cases at the San Francisco Police Department. Although they were genuinely in love with each other, the relationship ended when she realized his true feelings about her being a witch. Andy later also sacrificed himself to ensure that Prue and her sisters could carry on doing the good work that they were destined to do. His death was such a crushing emotional blow to Prue that she had even contemplated giving up her magic to a demon, but Piper and Phoebe managed to help her move on from his death, convincing her that he had died a hero's death and that it was not her fault that he was gone forever. However, Andy's death still had a considerable impact on Prue for the rest of her life, given that she did not have any serious relationships after him, and she herself had once confessed that she had not felt true love since he died. Over the next two years, she learns to thoroughly embrace her destiny as a Charmed One, and overall became the strongest, bravest, and most dedicated out of the four sisters. Personality As the oldest sister, Prue saw herself as the maternal figure of the household, especially after her mother died and her father left. In fact, Piper and Phoebe once agreed that Prue had actually sacrificed her own childhood to help raise them, which made her become responsible and determined, but also caused her to develop a sense of caution as well as a dislike of surprises that made her slow to trust people. Hence, though she admired Phoebe's confidence and courage, their relationship was often a tumultuous one. In fact, it was always up to Piper to mediate between Prue and Phoebe, and it took their Charmed destiny for the oldest and younger Halliwell sisters to heal their rift. Prue was also the type of person who held onto grudges for a long time: for many years, she refused to forgive her father for abandoning her and her sisters when they were young, and she never trusted Cole fully even after he saved their lives on more than one occasion. However, when Prue came to understand the difficulties Victor encountered due to his being the only mortal in a family of magical witches, their relationship became more amiable, and despite her lack of trust in Cole, she was able to effectively put aside her personal feelings to work together with him in times of utter crisis. Such instances testify that, though she might come across as unfair and harsh towards those she deemed untrustworthy, Prue was still ultimately a reasonable and flexible person. At first, Prue's duty as a Charmed One was a burden for her professional life, but she eventually started taking the initiative in hunting evil. At one point, this determination of hers even progressed into an obsession - she believed that a break-in was the work of demons, and disregarded the idea of a human culprit. According to Piper, Prue was known for saying "The Charmed Ones come first" when she was alive, and was always risking her life in the fight against evil. Physical Appearance The only major changes in Prue's appearance involved her hair. Although after becoming a Charmed One her fashion sense became more risque and revealing. *'Hair:' For most of her life it was a very dark brown, almost black. In her mid-twenties, she has a blonde pixie cut. *'Wardrobe:' Her clothing style changes from classy professional clothing to more casual clothing after becoming a witch. From her awakening as a Charmed One onward, Prue showed a decided preference for more revealing clothes, often wearing crop tops, tube tops and low cut blouses. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Witchcraft:' Prue's powers' true nature and full extent remain uncertain; however, she is still regarded as one of Earth's dozen or so most powerful witches. For years, she and her sisters believed their innate magic potential resulted from them being the descendants of Hecate, the Olympian goddess of witchcraft. They later leaned their magical abilities actually stemmed from a mutant ability to manipulate magical energy, especially chaos magic or witchcraft. While Dr. Strange has confirmed the Charmed Ones' mutant ability is an affinity for manipulating magical energy, he once argued that their blood relation to Hecate still factored in their great potential in the mystic arts. Regardless of the Charmed Ones' magic's precise nature, it is clear that some form of sorcery has always played a role in the function of their abilities, and that their powers have increased dramatically over the years. Prue's spells frequently require a variety of mystical components, including but not limited to charmed circles, arcane chants, and the use of enchanted items or potions. **'Magical Senses:' Prue's innate senses allow her to detect and identify all forms of mystic energy near her. **'Power of Three:' Prue shares a mystical, quasi-telepathic link with her sisters. The Charmed Ones' magic is interconnected and the three of them can collectively alter reality without any mystical effort. In this state, their powers seem virtually limitless, as they have proved capable of reanimating or outright resurrecting the dead, controlling the minds of others, conjuring perfect facsimiles of objects or living beings to do their bidding, altering the genetic makeup of other people, rearranging matter, healing injuries, erasing people from existence, even creating an entire altered reality in which the past and present of their world has dramatically changed. *'Telekinesis:' Prue possesses the psionic power of telekinesis, the ability to affect matter with her mind. Prue generates psychokinetic energy when she is angry, frustrated, anxious or scared, and is gradually learning to trigger it when calm and suppress it when agitated and to focus it, rather than radiate outward randomly. Her psychokinesis most often produces powerful vibrations or waves of telekinetic force capable of knocking seven 250-pound men standing ten feet from her a distance of five feet. With concentration, she can produce less destructive effects such as stimulating molecules to increase friction, creating protective force fields out of psychokinetic energy, deflecting matter and energy, stopping/restarting a person's heart, telekinetically strangling someone, and levitating or hurling medium-sized objects (up to approximately 400 pounds, though on rare occasions, she has moved heavy objects like boulders or concrete slabs, perhaps 1000-1100 lbs.) over short distances of at least several meters. Prue can use her psionic powers at maximum exertion for about a half hour before her mind suffers from fatigue or headaches. In contrast to most other possessors of extremely strong and powerful telekinesis, Prue tends to focus and channel her telekinetic energy almost exclusively through her hands, very rarely projecting it as a free flow output directly from her brain. **'Tactical Telekinesis:' Prue can augment her strength by focusing her telekinesis in her body and use it in a tactile way. **'Levitation:' Prue can use her telekinetic abilities on herself or others to levitate a short distance off the ground. *'Astral Projection:' Prue has the power of astral projection, the mental ability to separate the astral — the sheath of the soul, or life essence — from her physical self, and in this form traverse through space unbound by physical laws but fully retaining human consciousness. As physical laws are meaningless on the astral plane, Prue's astral form can travel at the speed of thought. Unlike traditional astral projection, "Astral Prue" is visible and tangible. With practice, Prue learned to make her astral form invisible and intangible at will; however, even when intangible, her astral form can still be harmed by the most rigorous of mystical means. Under normal circumstances, her astral projection can still manipulate ambient magical energy for various effects and only possesses those powers residing in her mind: psychokinesis. When this ability first manifested, Prue had to consciously utilize her telekinetic abilities to move her astral self from her body and as a result, she was unable to exercise her psionic powers while she was astrally projecting. Prue's astral projection power later evolved, and now she goes into some kind of altered state of consciousness or somehow otherwise nullifies her body in order to release her astral self; this new method grants Prue's astral form total access to her telekinesis. In the early stages of her astrally projecting, Prue's physical form remained in an inert death-like trance and she could only remain in her astral form for several minutes before mental/physical fatigue forced her back into her physical body. After intensive practice, Prue's physical body no longer falls unconscious, and she is now capable of operating in tandem in both her physical form and astral form. She has such a mastery over her power of astral projection that she can remain in her astral form for up to 24 hours before she suffers from fatigue. If harm were to befall her physical form while she was in her astral form, she would be stranded in a wraith-like state, whereas if harm were to befall her astral form, her physical form would perish. **'Astral Perception:' When in astral form, Prue can see other astral forms that are otherwise normally invisible to the naked human eye. **'Astral Suggestion:' Prue's astral form can communicate with others telepathically, plant telepathic suggestions in the minds of others, and alter other's memories. **'Astral Teleportation:' Prue can teleport herself, her clothing, and, within limits, a certain amount of additional mass which is in contact with her by psychokinetically shifting in and out of the astral plane. This process is generally immediate, but Prue can choose to remain in the astral plane. The longer the distance over which Prue teleports herself, the harder and more exhausting it is for her to make the teleportational "jump." Prue's powers automatically displace liquids and gases when she arrives in the course of a teleportation. Prue has an extrasensory instinct that prevents her from materializing within a solid object when she arrives at her destination, allowing her to teleport to locations she has never seen or visited. The limits to the amount of weight that Prue can carry with herself while teleporting, and the limits to the range of distance over which she can teleport hermself with such additional loads, are unknown. When she transports a passenger over even moderate distances, they both feel weakened and ill, to the point of exhaustion. *'Bio-Molecular Spatial Displacement:' Prue is able to create teleportation warps. She can use these warps on people or objects and has teleported as far as continental distances with great difficulty. **'Displacement Field Gars:' Prue is capable of manifesting the energy for her portals in the form of short energy-matter javelins, which she can throw at her targets, teleporting them away. If a target can hyper-accelerate their molecular vibrations, Prue's warping pikes cannot dislocate them from their adjacent space. Abilities *'High Intellect:' Prue was a child prodigy growing up, and has a naturally high IQ. She also displays an expertise on various artifacts from a number of art forms and cultures throughout history. *'Multilingualism:' Prue can speak both English and French and some high school Latin. *'Adept Combatant:' Prue began taking classes in self-defense with her sisters shortly after her powers were unsealed. She gradually became an effective hand-to-hand fighter, and her skills in hand-to-hand combat have advanced to the point where Prue is capable of besting multiple adversaries, most notably demonic wrestlers, the demon Vinceres, vampire-like demons known as Seekers, and two S.W.A.T. team members. Category:Earth-01